Life of the Deceived
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: Being taken away from the life she once lived, Paula is forced to live her life as a slave in London, England. After unwanted circumstances, she finds herself left to fend for herself until she meets the great detective of her world. It is only then that she soon has to battle her past, as well as her future. When both clash, will that lead her and Basil down the path of disaster?
1. Prologue

_All canon characters are rightfully owned by Eve Titus and the Walt Disney Corporation. Any original characters belong to me. _

* * *

**Prologue**

_August, 1884_

The rain came down harshly against the stone homes. Powerful winds from the storm rocked the palm trees as dead leaves fell, landing brutally on the ground. The beaches flooded tremendously while the dangers of the waves crashed against the rocks or onto shore, taking any debris that was in its path and dragging out into the open sea. Hurricane season had finally struck the northern shores of Puerto Rico. Already, many lives had been lost by the horrific storm as some homes were unstable enough to withstand the severe weather. This especially could be said for the mice that inhabited the homes from below the wooden floorboards. The beaches of Vega Alta, once covered with warm golden sand and water as clear as the sky above was replaced with destruction. Though this was nothing new for them, it was still heart breaking to see the cruelness of the storm rip apart everything they once held dear.

In a lone one story house only several hundred feet away from the breaking tides, the small family of four had the windows boarded up on all sides and the curtains drawn so the wind couldn't break the shutters. Some water from the rain had managed to seep through the ceiling, creating small puddles on the floor. A small fire burned in the stone fireplace giving them some light as they conversed. Down below the floorboards was another story entirely. Beneath this wooden shack lived an equally simple family, though their living conditions were harsher.

Dusk was approaching and the winds began to pick up as sounds of dead branches and rocks slammed against the walls of the house, startling all who were inside. All, except for the small tan-furred mouse who sat by the window, wrapped in a small blanket. Peeking through the gap in the boards her father and two brothers had put up before the worst of the storm made itself known, she watched with such fascination as the large waves crashed against the shoreline. In fact, one may believe that she was hypnotised by the many movements the wind made as it blew through anything and everything. Such wonder and curiosity filled those chocolate brown eyes while she gripped her blanket tighter around her tiny body to keep herself warm. The child was so deep in her own world that was soon broke out of it when a large drop of water fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor by her, soaking her.

"Paula," Gloria, her mother, called as she looked up from her sewing, "baby, get away from that window."

A quick glance towards through the opening once more, Paula carefully slid off the chair before running to her mother. "Mami," she questioned, "why do we get bad storms like this _every_ year?"

Chuckling for her youngest daughter's curiosity, she grabbed a towel and began to wipe away the water from the small mouse. "They are called hurricanes, sweetheart, and they come this way from the harsh winds made in Africa."

"Why can't they stay in Africa?"

"I wish I knew," she answered simply. "Come, let's get you into some dry clothes before you become more sick."

After changing into a plain white nightgown, Paula was about to rush back over to the window again before her mother grabbed, pulling her onto her lap. The elder mouse laughed as her daughter was determined to break free. But as another loud thump struck the window, she stopped and gripped onto her mother.

"Where's Papi and Gabriel?" she asked, her tone of fear as the storm seemed to be getting worse. "They should have been back by now."

"Do not worry, you know your father and brother. They will be home sooner than you think."

"What if one of the rat gangs nearby caught them?" Yaris, the oldest daughter, asked as she too showed her fear.

"No! They can't take them from us!" Paula cried out.

"Yaris, enough. You're scaring your sister. They will be fine, they have travelled through these storms before and have returned safe and sound."

"But they have never been gone for more than an hour," Yaris pointed out. "It has been clearly longer than that."

"Christopher and I can go look for them, Mami," Luis, the middle son declared as both young mice made their way towards the door.

"You two will do no such thing!" Gloria exclaimed. "They will be fine. The storm is just worse than we originally assumed it would." All stood still as their mother glanced as each and every one of her children. She knew they were scared and she couldn't blame them for that, but while her husband and son were out, she had to remain strong for her other children.

"Now," she continued, "it is late, so all of you to bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed," Paula replied. "I wanted to wait for them to come home."

"Paula, it'll probably be late by the time Papi and Gabriel come home," Yaris answered.

"You're sister is right," Gloria concurred. "And besides, you are in no good health to be waiting up for them to begin with. Now off to bed."

"Yes, Mami," said Paula in defeat as her sister came to carry her to their bedroom.

Bidding her children goodnight, Gloria waited until all her were before rising from her chair and towards the window her youngest was sitting at before. Looking out the hole, she watched in horror at the sight before her. She knew Yaris wasn't wrong when she said that her husband and son have never been out as long as they were before. There were many dangers, many ruffians that wouldn't dare hesitate to attack a couple defenceless mice that crossed their path such as rats or even snakes and tarantulas that seemed to make their territory around the thick forests of Vega Alta. Already, several families had perished as they were caught walking around at night and attacked by one of the rat gangs or even by the fierce tarantula that roamed the outskirts of the beaches.

Sighing deeply she wrapped her shawl around her tightly, "Please hurry back, my love," Gloria pleaded softly. "I need you both safe and sound." Not soon after, Gloria, back away from the window and off to bed herself.

* * *

A loud thump startled young Paula from her sleep as she sat up in her bed. Looking down at her sister who slept beside her, she waited for a few short moment before she carefully slide off the mattress and towards the door where she heard soft voices from out in the living room.

"Will we be able to gather enough?" she heard her mother question. "Surely there are enough to keep them at bay."

"I am hoping so, Gloria," Ramon, Paula's father answered. "With so much damage the winds have made, we will be lucky if we are able to gather enough crops for the rats."

"But, you negotiated with them, right? They must understand that this storm was far worse than we thought-"

"Mami, we have tried, and they will not accept," Gabriel answered. "We have tried to explain such a thing, but they do not care. They want their fair share by the end of this week or else they will create havoc on us all. We have been blessed that they gave us this much time with all the massive storms that have come our way. But sadly, their patience is running out. "

The young mouse stood clear from the doorway so her parents and eldest brother could not see her as she continued to listen in on their conversation. What did the rats want with them, she wondered confusingly? For as long as she knew, she was supposed to stay away from the depths of the forests that surrounded the beaches for them, as well as the tarantula and roach gangs were more than capable of killing anyone that crossed their path. So as their conversation progressed, her thoughts regarding their involvement grew.

"Papi, Gabriel, what is going on?" Paula inquired as she slowly emerged from her bedroom.

"Paula," Gloria began as she stood up from her seat, "what on earth are you doing out of bed?"

"Why are you talking to the rats?" the young mouse asked, ignoring her mother completely. "Do they want to hurt us?"

"Don't even worry, sweetheart," her father said as her mother lifted her into her arms. "They won't hurt any of us. I promise."

"But what if they do? I don't want to lose you or Mami!"

After taking a seat once more, Paula leaned into her mother, holding her tightly. "I promise you, you will not lose us. Just calm down before you go into another coughing fit." Rubbing her back gently, the small child began to relax as she let out a deep sigh. "Let's get you back to bed. Things will look better in the morning."

* * *

It was almost dawn when things took a turn for the worst. Faint cries were heard off into the distance as shots were fired, causing an eerie silence shortly afterwards. The small household were in a deep sleep as the front door was kicked open with a loud thud against the wall. A group of mice waltzed in, causing panic among the family as they were woken by the noise. Without much warning, the mice burst into the rooms, grabbing all from their beds and dragging them into the large open room. Paula screamed as she tried to break free from the grey furred mouse's grip.

"Mami! Papi!" she called out, kicking and thrashing her arms as she tried to break free from her capture.

"Paula!" her father called out as he attempted to knock out one of the other two mice blocking him. Grabbing a chair, he tried to strike, but was stopped in his tracks when a loud bang echoed.

"No!" Gloria cried as her husband dropped to the ground with a hard thud. Slowly, blood began to seep out from the fatal wound on his back indicating his death was instantaneous.

"Papi!" Paula and her other siblings shouted almost simultaneously while they were being pulled away. Even after that, the young mouse watched as her mother fought to get to her children.

"Stop your struggling," a white and tan mouse ordered, yanking the elder woman back. "Unless you want to end up like your precious husband, I'd stay still before I put a pretty bullet into your bloody skull."

"I'd rather die before any harm came to my children, you greasy rodent!" exclaimed Gloria bravely.

"Is that so?" the same mouse questioned before pulling her towards him so her back was against his front. "If that's what you want, then so shall it be." Before Gloria had a change to protest, the mouse pulled a long ragged-blade knife from inside his coat and in one clean swipe, slit her throat wide open before she could scream.

Paula watched in horror as blood gushed out from the large wound before the mouse chuckled sinisterly, allowing her body to fall beside her husbands. The young child was unaware of anything else around her as her sight remained on them. As the mouse holding her in his custody headed out, there was nothing but complete silence to Paula until she heard another gunshot coming from inside the home. Ripped out from the depths of her mind, she turned towards the sound and started struggling once again, her calls loud and desperate as she tried to fight to get to her deceased parents.

"Victor, keep the damn child still," her mother's killer ordered as he soon became annoyed.

"I'm trying," Victor snapped back. "If you hadn't made that last shot she wouldn't have started up again."

"Oh so it's my fault? If you had just dragged her out like you were supposed to, the little brat would have already been on the ship by now!"

"Don't pin this on me, you arrogant-"

"Victor, Damian, both of you shut your gobs and let's go," Alabaster, an albino mouse interrupted, his voice of sheer anger. "The sooner we get these kids on the ship, the sooner we can get back to London before this whole operation is noticed and it'll be our heads." As the two other mice made their way passed their leader, he quickly stopped Victor as he caught him by his sleeve.

"There is a reason why you were given that small bottle of chloroform, you two faced twit," he whispered harshly to Victor. "It was to knock the child out and get her on board with ease. Now, dispose the others before I decide to leave you on this godforsaken shit hole of an island with the rest of these barbarians."

"Yes, sir," Victor answered before handing the child over to him. Just like before, Paula began to struggle. But with great force was kept still as Alabaster poured some of the chloroform onto a rag, covering it over the child's mouth and nose. In seconds, Paula was knocked out and carried onto the ship as four more shots were fired.

The life that Paula once knew was now forever gone. The familiarity of clear blue oceans; warm, golden sand, deep green palm trees and flamboyan trees were now to be of the past. She was not to be a slave in the unknown city of London, England. Puerto Rico would always remain deep in her heart and though it too had its own dangers, it was still the only home she had known for the seven years of her existence. Until her final day on earth, she would be under ownership of whoever bought her. She only hoped her time would come and soon so that she could once more be reunited with her family.

* * *

_Review, please?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Ten years later**_

_For many days and many nights, dank wooden walls surrounded me, along with dozens of other children as we sailed the Atlantic to the place we would soon call our new home. When I finally woke up, I was startled once I realized that I was no longer in the safety of my home. The first thing that came to mind when I saw the many others around me, I began to wonder the whereabouts of my sister and three brothers. Though we were chained, I was still able to wander about and after several hours of searching, I soon discovered that they too were killed back home. With each passing hour, I would hear soft cries of sadness and terror. Such sounds surrounding me, it too made me want to shed tears of my own. I was scared, cold, hungry, and thirsty. I wanted to die. In fact, many of the older children that were on board ended up killing themselves or died from illness. We all feared what they would do with us once we reached this city of London. I myself sat in wonder as to why these mice wanted us to begin with. Come to find out it was for work. _

_All across England, we were sold and given jobs that were assumed suitable for us. For me, it was housework. As a young child, I was tossed from household to household for my lack of understanding the English language and not living up to my owner's expectations. Indeed I was tolerated by the other members of the staff. In fact, as I was tossed around, those with enough care and patience educated me. I was taught how to properly speak, read, and write. I was never taught anything else the other children of the household were taught such as mathematics or history. My owners said that I had no business learning such things. I was taught to take orders and do them with no complaints. _

_They did not understand that as I a small child, I had neither the skills or the strength to do all I was forced to do. But I still did my best anyway. The only fresh air and sunshine I ever received was when I hung laundry on the line as my owner's children played merrily with their toys. Countless times, they had tried to allow me in on their fun and games, but were told to ignore me. That in itself hurt me greatly. I was no longer a living, breathing mouse like them. I was a thing, property. _

_In fact, what no one besides my owners knew that the day our ship docked, we were all given a number, which was branded into our skin so if by any chance we tried to escape, we would be reported by these mice and hunted down. Would they return us to our owners, we did not know. But we were made quite clear that any disobedience would not go unpunished. We were left clueless after that and for most were left with only our imagination of what they would do. _

_I had heard of the many stories of the Spanish bringing slaves from Africa to Puerto Rico and with them the Taino, the native Indians of our island to work the fields and build the great forts that now stand proud and tall in the capital of San Juan. If they did not work hard or tried to escape, they were whipped. Sadly though, the Taino refused to take orders from the Spanish and did the only thing they thought possible, they killed their families and themselves. But not all took such extreme measures as they manages to escape from the north into the center of the island where they lived prosperous lives. It was almost certain though that they forever had the painful memories of their old home and how it was taken and corrupted. This is how I felt and this is how I thought if I chose to fight back. _

_Once in a while, these mysterious mice would visit, making sure that I was up to no good. My owners would give feedback, as well as what they were told from whomever I was employed to prior to them and though what they were told about me were tremendous improvements, they still sneered at me as if they did not wish to hear improvements. I should have been good enough from the very beginning. I feared these mice and each time I saw them, I wanted to run and hide, but I was forced to be in the same room with them and my surprise reviews were given. I only stood still and focused on anything but them. _

_As they departed, I would always see them pull out countless sheets of paper with numbers on them. My assumption was that those numbers represented all the children they had captured. What worried me the most was the numbers that were scratched out. Come to find out those were children that had died and each time I saw those mice, I saw more numbers crossed out. That soon made me wonder if somewhere down the line, my number would be crossed out, maybe sooner than would be anticipated. _

_I will not say that my life was horrible, though all my owners were at times unkind, they did treat me with some respect. When ill, I was well cared for and when I was missing home, my family especially, they would comfort me as if I was their very own flesh and blood. But at the end of the day, I knew the horrid truth, I was slave. Just a piece of property that would do as she was told until she breathed her last breath. _

"But Mother and Father do not treat you like you are property," Gabriela, Lord and Lady Cumberbatch's daughter commented innocently as she sat on the floor by my feet, playing with her doll while I continued sewing her dress. The child, from the day she was born, was a beautiful mixture of her parents. She had light brown fur like her father and just like him, long reddish-brown hair that went down to her mid back. She even inherited his hazel brown eyes which always seemed to lighten up at the most appropriate times.

"No they don't," I told her, though deep down I knew the truth. "Your parents have been so kind to me throughout these five years. More than I expected them to be."

"Do you think about Puerto Rico still?"

It took me a moment to really think that question through. After all the years I have been away from my native homeland, could I say that even now I still thought about it? I did wonder how much it had changed, but that was about it.

"Sometimes," I finally told her, pulling the needle through the thick material once again. "It's been so long that I have been away from it than it really isn't considered home to me anymore."

"Really?" she asked, almost hurt by my answer. "I would have thought...since it was your home and everything, that you'd be thinking about it all the time. I know I would."

Her parents never really seemed to realize just how brilliant this little girl truly was, especially her mother. She never seemed to give her the credit she deserved. To her mother, the true qualities of a proper Victorian woman was by how she presented herself physically not mentally. They were to be seen, not heard. But Gabriela was a very special girl. Her sense of logic was highly above an average five year old. It might have to be because of her father for he too is the most intelligent mouse I have ever known. It is because of his brilliance that he has had a well-deserved place working for the parliament for over the last twenty so years.

"You're right, Gabriela," I agreed, giving her that loving smile she treasured all too much. "I guess my mind is always elsewhere, that I have never been given much of an opportunity to think about home."

"Well, perhaps Mommy will allow you to work less so you can."

"Oh, I don't think so, sweetheart," I told her as I finished sewing the dress together. Placing the needle and thread back in the basket, I rose from my seat, the dress hung over my arm.

"But why?" she asked.

Before given a chance to answer, the door to the sitting room opened harshly as Lady Cumberbatch came waltzing in with such elegance and poise. She was a white furred mouse with ebony hair that seemed to fall just so as it hugged around her face in all the right ways. Her eyes were of a rare dark blue. She was what fine women were born to look like and what others wished they could be. Deep down, it made me utterly despise her.

"She knows precisely why, my dear, Gabriela," she answered, her voice as slimy as a snake's hiss. "So this is where you've been hiding all morning. Well, I cannot say that I am entirely surprised by this. You have been at her side since you were first born."

"But she knows all too well that you are her mother and that I am-"

"Nothing but a servant and should remember that until the day you die. Just because you can speak, read, and write as well as the rest of us, does not mean that you are one of us. You were born a barbarian and will forever remain as such."

"Y-yes, ma'am," said I, looking down at the floor almost with shame.

It was just then a distant door opened, followed by a cheery greeting. Gabriela's face lit up as she rushed out of the sitting room to meet her father in the foyer. Before I could walk out of the room myself, I was quickly stopped as Lady Cumberbatch grabbed hold of my arm with such a powerful grip that I feared she would break it.

"I know that she thinks highly of you, my dear, but just you remember that you are nothing but a caretaker to her. She is my daughter. If I ever bear witness that in any way, shape, or form you are influencing her with your barbaric ways, I will have you sent to the gallows where you truly belong." Releasing me with a jolt, she took a deep breath before regaining her composure once more. "Now," she continued, "do I make myself quite clear?"

"Crystal clear, ma'am," I answered, feeling intimidated by her harsh words. Not wanting to upset her more, I stood clear as she walked out of the room, meeting her husband just as he came walking around the corner with his daughter laughing happily in his arms.

If only it were me who was your wife, I thought inwardly as I watched him and his wife share a tender kiss. Oh, how my blood boiled with rage. How could such a wonderful mouse marry such a horrid shrew? I'm sure she only married him for his wealth and his title.

"Ah, there she is," a voice announced, breaking me out of my inner thoughts. "My dear, Paula, what on earth are you doing just standing there?" Lord Cumberbatch questioned. Oh, how my heart raced as he approached me. I could just melt as he smiled that glorious smile. As he embraced me, my entire body became warm. I could stay in his strong arms for all eternity, but I knew that would forever be a dream as he soon released me from his arms.

"Come, go hang that dress in Gaby's room and meet us in the drawing room."

"Yes, sir," I answered, giving a curtsy before stepping out the room as I avoided his wife's sharp glare.

* * *

I watched as the three of them laughed and enjoyed each other's company as I sat as far away from them as I felt necessary. When Lord Cumberbatch spoke about his day, he mentioned an incident that was too hilarious to not laugh at. But when I did, his wife glared at me with those dagger eyes and I hastily seized my laughter. Though I couldn't see it, I could feel her devilish grin form on her face before turning back to her husband.

"Darling," she began, placing a gentle hand on his, "perhaps Paula should go and make us a fresh pot of tea-"

"Oh, nonsense," he interjected, "surely she has worked quite hard all morning. Have one of the other maids take care of it."

"But Anthony, it is her job. And I'm quite sure she wouldn't mind even if she weren't told." As she said this, she fixed her gaze back on me, which told me secretly that she wanted me out and away from her husband. Standing to take my leave, I was stopped.

"Paula, sit down," he told me. "Margaret!"

We all waited for only a few minutes before a short, grey furred mouse approached us. "Yes, sir?"

"If you will, have Agnes make a pot of tea for us."

"Of course, sir. Anything else, sir?"

"Well, actually-" Lady Cumberbatch began to say before being cut off again.

"No, that will be all. You may go." With a slight curtsy, she rushed off to the kitchen, but that was before giving me a confused look as she disappeared. Giving his wife an agitated look, his expression softened as he looked down at his daughter.

"So, dear Gaby, what have you been doing all day, hmm?"

"Just playing, Daddy," Gabriela answered innocently. "Oh, and Paula taught me to crochet."

"Did she?" Lady Cumberbatch questioned, her voice indicating she was not amused by this little discovery. "And...how long has she been teaching you this?"

"N-not long," I said, worried that my few lessons were uncalled for.

"She's been teaching me for a few weeks now," the child said after me. "I wanted to make something for Mommy."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," he father said, oblivious to his wife's reaction. "When it is finished, you'll have to show us, won't you?"

"Of course!" I couldn't help but smile at the excitement on Gabriela's face. Almost anything could bring such happiness to her. Even...she could make her days seem brighter. I was lost as to how since she hardly paid attention to her own daughter since she was born. Technically I have been the only mother figure she's ever had.

I was pulled out my thoughts when Margaret came in with a large tray with a pot and three teacups. Placing it on the table in front of them, I sat quietly as she poured the hot tea into the cups with such elegance and grace. "Will that be all, sir?" Margaret asked after placing the pot down onto the tray.

"You forgot a fourth cup, Margaret," Lord Cumberbatch pointed out with slight agitation. I felt so horrible as the poor mouse looked at him with such confusion.

"Sir," Margaret began, "there is only you, your wife, and your daughter. Unless..."

"You are correct, Paula is joining us for tea," he said. "So please fetch another one."

"Y-yes, sir." A quick curtsy, she was gone. I know she was probably wondering why Lord Cumberbatch was treating me differently than they others on the staff. All I know is that he has always treated me in a different manner since I came to be here five years ago. To be honest, as much as it made me feel some reassurance that there was indeed someone in this world that did not see me as a thing, but an individual; I still felt uncomfortable with just that.

* * *

The rest of the evening seemed to go on quite slowly for me as I continued my chores in silence. To the best of my ability, I kept clear of Lady Cumberbatch for I knew her husband's stunt in the drawing room angered her. She couldn't stand me as much as I couldn't stand her, and there were countless times she made that known. The only problem was that I could not express my hatred for her for I did not know what would happen if I did. Would I be sent to another household where I would suffer through more torment and abuse, or would I be taken away by the police and locked away in the gallows where then I would wait to be executed? I did not wish to test that theory so I allowed her to lash out at me whenever she pleased.

Once dinner was finished and all dishes from the dining room were cleared and washed, I was able to relax before I had to put Gabriela to bed. As I made my way to my bedroom, I heard a sudden noise from behind me. Being curious, I stopped quickly and looked. I was confused when I saw no one there. Shrugging it off, I went on my way. I was when I reached the door to my room that I was soon stopped when my door was forced shut before I could make it inside. Turning around, I was face to face with an irritated Lady Cumberbatch.

"You...," she began, her voice of rage and hate, "I see what you are doing, you little wench," her voice quiet so no one would dare hear her.

"What...w-what are you talking about-?"

"You think I haven't noticed, you pathetic waste of space!" She paused suddenly, looking behind her in high hopes that no one heard her. Turning back to me, she continued, "I refuse to be embarrassed the way I was this evening. Regardless of what my husband says, I run this household. So when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. Do you understand me, or are you having trouble comprehending?"

"Y-yes-yes ma'am, I understand. "Forgive me for my disobedience."

Backing away from me, she collected herself yet again. "Good, because I have no problem throwing you out onto the street where I can be sure that you will never work for anyone else ever again. All I have to do is make up some believable lie and I know Anthony will fall for it." Grinning sinisterly, she turned to walk away before making a parting query, "Why else do you think you came to work here in the first place?"

My heart raced with fear as she vanished down the hall and possibly downstairs where her husband and daughter still remained. I felt powerless. Exactly how many others worked for her before me, I wondered? Were they like me, slaves taken from their homeland or English women simply working for work. Either way, if I did anything to jeopardize my position here, I knew I would be tossed out of here with no mercy. Holding back my tears, I rushed into my room, locking it before running to my bed and throwing myself onto the lumpy mattress. It was only then that I allowed my tears to fall while they soaked my pillow.

As much as I despised working here, especially knowing that it was for that wretched Lady Cumberbatch, there were still reasons that I wouldn't mind working here for the rest of my days. From the moment Gabriela was born, she clung onto me like I was her own mother. For the first few years, she wouldn't go near her mother without crying. Lady Cumberbatch spent most of her days with other women of her class, mostly Parliament wives, instead of spending time with her own daughter. The only bonding they had when she would feed her. But Gabriela has always been that strength I needed to get through the day. Lord Cumberbatch was too my reason for putting up with her as well for though I was basically a slave, he still treated me with care and dignity. Never once did he ever say such cruel words to me. He always told me that no matter how bad things got for me, that there were still those who cared about me, even if they weren't my own blood kin. This meant that though I no longer had my own family, he and Gabriela were willing to be family to me.

Keeping this happy thought in mind, my tears soon ceased as I was finally able to drift off into a peaceful slumber. There, I could see the clear blue ocean, gold sandy beaches, and the tall green trees of Vega Alta, the place I once called home.

* * *

_Review, please?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The sun shined brightly, warming my soft fur as I lay on the sand. My eyes closed, I smiled lovingly as I let the sound of the waves take me away in a world of peaceful bliss. There, I was at ease. There, I was free. Free from the harsh living under the roof of the Cumberbatch mansion. Free from that slave driver and her cruel words. Here was where I wanted to be. Here was where I wished to stay forever. The warm breeze soothed me and I could soon feel the water lightly wash over me. At first I wondered if the tranquil reality I was in was only a dream, but it felt so real. _

_Maybe it was real..._

"Paula, wake up you stupid girl!" a voice called out to me as a loud bang ripped me out of my peaceful sleep. Sitting up in my bed, it took me a moment to realize what was happening before I was blinded by the harsh light of the chamber stick being carried by whoever was at the door.

"Did you hear me?" the voice questioned again, this time pulling the blankets off me. "The child needs to be put to bed you lazy thing."

Without being given a chance to utter a word, I was dragged out of bed and out my bedroom. It was only then that I was able to react and pulled back before I could be dragged along any further. I soon realized it was Margaret that was standing before me with such rage. At first, I questioned why she was treating me so harshly, but I then came to grasp the reason. Staring at me with such callousness, she huffed before turning away from me to head back downstairs.

"I do understand your reason for treating me so wrongly," I told her bravely, though a slight sense of fear lingered.

Pausing in her tracks, she snickered sarcastically before turning back towards me. "Oh, do you?" she inquired. "You think that you are special, but just remember, my dear, that you are nothing, especially to Lady Cumberbatch."

"I am fully aware of that, Margaret, for I have been constantly reminded since I was a child-"

"Not enough, in my opinion," she interrupted harshly. "I saw the way you kept gawking at Lord Cumberbatch this evening as you all were in the drawing room. In fact, I've known it for some time."

Hearing such a thing had me worried. Did she really know of my true feelings for Lord Cumberbatch? If I tried to back away then she would probably get the satisfaction that I was proving her right. So I was given no choice but to stand my ground in high hopes of living in denial and proving her wrong. Here I always thought my love for him was less than subtle since he never once said a word. Or was it so obvious that he just never paid much attention?

"I...I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered, already fearing that my nervousness was a dead giveaway.

"You don't, huh?" Leaning forward so that she was so close that I could smell the cheap liquor on her breath, she continued, "Perhaps I should be the one to enlighten you."

"Enlighten me on what?"

"It's been so obvious since you first came to be here," Margaret pointed out matter-of-factly. "In fact, I'm quite surprised no one has caught on to your scandalous secret."

"S-secret...what secret?" I asked with such terror. My prayers were soon answered when another voice interrupted Margaret before she was even given a chance to utter another word. As I looked passed her, I saw Lord Cumberbatch coming up the staircase with a confused gaze.

"Margaret, I thought I told you to search for her, not stand here lecturing her," he said harshly towards the woman. "Go back downstairs and finish your chores at once!"

Without saying another word, Margaret curtsied before rushing back downstairs. Leaving Lord Cumberbatch and I alone, I feared that he too was going to lecture me for not having his daughter in bed by now, but when he turned back towards me, his expression changed so drastically.

As he was about to speak, I cut him off, "Forgive me sir for Gabriela being awake at this hour. I retired to me room for only a couple hours and accidentally fell asleep. Please, do not punish Margaret for her actions, I should have known better."

For a moment, he was silent until he let out a loud chuckle, which confused me. "My, dear, if you thought I was coming up here to punish you then you are terribly mistaken. I heard Margaret and came to deal with her. She might have been here longer than you, but that does not give her the right to treat you so…that is mine or my wife's place and seeing that she is not present at the moment, I must be the one to handle the situation."

"But, I'm nothing but a servant. Not even that, I'm…a slave. They get paid, I don't. My reward is having a job for another day and not being out of the streets to die."

"Who told you this?" he questioned with great concern. "Paula, I know that you were brought here with no say, but I beg you not to believe that you are a slave. You too are to be given the equal amount of treatment and respect as the rest of the staff and if I find out anyone saying otherwise will be thrown out without a job."

"Oh…," I replied simply, before looking up at him with confidence. "T-thank you, sir, really."

"No thanks need to be made, Paula." Saying this, he stepped closer to me, placing a gentle hand on my cheek. "In fact," he continued softly, almost in a seductive whisper, "I think you are much more than all of those things." Moving in closer, his lips almost connected with my own before, Andrew, the head butler called out to Lord Cumberbatch about some visitor.

Stepping away, I could sense slight agitation on his face as he grumbled softly. "Blast I almost forgot," he said to himself before turning back to me. "If you'll excuse me, my dear I have some important business to attend to. If you will, make sure Gabriela is put to bed."

"Y-yes, sir," I responded as he headed downstairs.

I stood still shocked and confused about what had almost occurred between the two of us. I always knew that Lord Cumberbatch treated me differently because there were countless occasions since I had come to live here that he and Lady Cumberbatch would argue over how she treated me, much like earlier it seemed. But never would I have expected his reason for behaving so was because he felt the same as I did.

As pleased as I was to know such a wonderful thing, I too was frightened if Lady Cumberbatch ever found out. It was obvious she had no inkling or else I would have been thrown out long ago. But how soon would it be before she did know the truth? Would her husband admit his feelings for me or would he sit back and deny it? For the time being I decided to shake these thoughts out of my mind and made my way downstairs to get Gabriela.

* * *

Every night with Gabriela is the same: get her into her nightdress, make sure her hair is combed and teeth are brushed, have her say her prayers, either a lullaby or bedtime story, and lights out. Tonight, she wanted me to read her a story, but instead of from one of her own books, she wished for me to tell her a story about my life in Puerto Rico. It seemed that as of late, her curiosity about my past only grew from day to day and I wasn't sure whether to be amused or worried.

Once she was finally asleep, much like every night, I'd tuck her in and give her a kiss and be on my way. Keeping the door slightly ajar, I headed back down stairs so that I could finish the rest of my chores before I too headed off to bed. The very thought of Lord Cumberbatch's attempt to kiss me earlier still swirled in my mind. In fact, the more that I thought about it, the more nervous I became. I was soon ripped out of my thoughts when I lost footing as went stumbling down the staircase, hurting my ankle in the process.

"What the devil is going on out here?" Lord Cumberbatch questioned with agitation until he met eyes with me. "Paula…," he began before rushing over to my side, "sweetheart, are you all right?"

"Yes," I told him as he tried to help me up, "yes, I'm fine. Just lost my footing for a sec-" I cried out softly once I got to my injured ankle. So that I would not fall, he kept hold of me.

"It seems that you've bruised it. Detective Basil!" he called out. Not soon after a young mouse, roughly in his late thirties, early forties came walking out. "Would you go find Margaret and tell her I need a cloth with ice?"

"Of course," he answered before making his way towards the back of the house. Not soon after the mouse was back with a dishcloth of ice in hand. "Should I call for a doctor?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, detective. The poor girl only bruised it. Nothing but a few days rest won't cure." Lifting me into his arms, he began to make his way upstairs before turning towards his guest once more. "I'll be back down momentarily. I'm going to put her into bed."

"But…b-but, sir, I'm perfectly fine," I tried to detest, but he would have none of it. I kept still, helpless, as he carried me away.

Since I could not do anything for myself, I was forced to into embarrassment as Lord Cumberbatch undressed me from my dress and corset and into my nightdress. What made it more torturous was that he took his time. He seemed almost seductive. Thankfully, he did not go further while he placed me in my bed and under the covers. Taking one of the extra pillows, he propped my foot up before placing the dishcloth on my ankle. To make sure it stayed still, he undid the sash from his smoking jacket, wrapping it around the wound like bandage. Making sure it was in place, he took a seat at the edge of my bed, brushing the few loose strands of hair from my face.

"Regardless of what my wife says, I am allowing you the next few days rest. You took a nasty fall and shall not work in your condition, do you understand?"

"Please sir," I pleaded, "if I do not work then she will become more angered by me than she already has-"

"Do as I say," he interjected in a mere whisper. Placing a hand on my cheek, with his thumb he began to brush my bottom lip. "I wish for you to rest. Let me handle Amelia." Leaning forward, without a fight of my own, I allowed his lips to touch my own is a gentle kiss. Though it lasted only several seconds, it seemed like an eternity before he pulled away. No look of regret plagued his face as he smiled down at me lovingly.

"I must be off, but I do promise to check on you at a later hour." Rising from where he sat, Lord Cumberbatch made his exit from my room before looking back at me. "Now please rest," he commanded before closing the door behind him, leaving me to bask in what had just occurred.

As I lay in bed, all I could think about was that kiss. This told me that he reciprocated the same feelings just as much as I did. I knew, however, that there were several things that stopped us if we ever wished to be together, my position, his work and reputation, but more importantly, his wife. Like promised, he returned with another washcloth of ice in hand so that he could replace that older one that was now almost melted away. We both knew that for now, we had to keep this love affair a secret from everyone within the household for things could end up badly for the both of us and for his and Gabriela's sake I did not want that to happen. My only problem was doing the best I could to hide this secret well, especially from his wife and Margaret for it was them that were the main threats.

* * *

_Review, please?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As predicted, on the third day my ankle was completely healed and I was able to finally get out of bed. After a proper bath, I dressed and made my way to Gabriela's room, but when I opened the door to look in, I saw that her bed was empty. Opening the door completely, I walked in and made her bed before heading downstairs to begin my other chores. I felt as if I was walking on air while I descended the stairs. It almost seemed like nothing could ruin this happy moment for me. Sadly, I was mistaken. Out of nowhere, I was backhanded across the face, from whom, I was not made aware.

"How dare you!" I heard Margaret lash out when I looked up at her. In her eyes there was nothing but a blaze of fire.

"Forgive me, but what have I done?" I inquired as I did my best to hold back the fresh sting of tears.

"I know you hurt yourself on purpose," she accused. "As if being lectured by Lord Cumberbatch wasn't enough when he knows that I had the right to talk down to you like I did; you have been nothing but trouble since you came to be here. No wonder you were passed around." As she continued her rant, I began to fear the worst as I felt myself being cornered and her anger becoming far worse. "If it were me, I wouldn't have taken you in; I would have left you out on the street for dead. That is where you truly belong you filthy little-!"

"What in God's name, what is all the shouting about?" Andrew exclaimed in annoyance. "Margaret, what the hell are you doing? Back away from her this instant, or I shall have Lord Cumberbatch deal with you."

Walking up to her, Andrew yanked her away which caused her to almost lose her footing. I was shaken, terrified by Margaret's sudden outburst. Never in my five years of being here has she lashed out at me in such a way. This made me wonder if she had finally lost all sanity she had left.

"I said back away, now!" he commanded once more before she straightened herself up and stomped out of the room. After a slight second of silence, the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the mansion.

Tears streamed down my face as I couldn't look away from the direction Margaret went. I knew this wouldn't be the end of it. She and I would be alone again, and what else she had in mind to say or do would occur. Letting out another painful sob, I gazed up at Andrew who seemed emotionless as he too glanced down at me. My heart sank when he let of a sigh, shaking his head in what seemed like disappointment and walked away, leaving me in the state I was in.

"Please…," I called out to him before he exited the room.

"Just…keep your distance, child. I do not know what you have done to for her to act the way she did, but more than likely you deserved it."

"W-what?" I was shocked to hear him say such a thing. "But, sir, I have done nothing wrong-"

"I have worked with Margaret for years, and never have I seen her behave in such a way for no reason at all," he told me, his tone a bit harsh than before. "Go back to your room and stay there. I will have Harriet bring out some bread and water for you."

"But, sir please, you must believe that I am innocent. She has accused me for something I did not do purposely."

"Paula," he shouted, his anger rising, "if you wish to remain in good graces with me, I suggest you do not make any more pathetic excuses and do as you are told. I shall have Lady Cumberbatch-"

"Oh, God, no please-"

"One more interruption from you and I will have you thrown out of this house and onto the streets!" I was silenced by his outburst, which actually seemed to calm him slightly. "Now, I will inform Lady Cumberbatch of this incident and allow her to handle it. In the meantime, return to your room and do not come out for the rest of the evening. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, sir," I responded, intimidated by one of the few I thought I could trust.

"Good, now be off with you." Turning his back to me, he left me where I was, not even bothering to help me up.

I sat there for what seemed like hours before I gained some strength to lift myself from the ground and up to the second floor. Instead of going straight to my room, I found myself going into Lord Cumberbatch's office. Making sure no one was coming I closed the door as quietly as I could before slowly walking over to his desk. Taking a seat, I looked back towards the door once more. As I looked back towards the desk, I carefully slide open the middle drawer and right there in front of me, it was revealed.

No else but me knew where he kept his revolver since he has asked me several times before to look for something he needed whether it was for business or personal use. As I looked down at it, I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. Never have I handled a firearm before, but as I reached for it, this strange instinct took over to where the weapon did not seem so foreign to me. When I opened the barrel, I saw that there were four bullets in their separate chambers. But when I thought about it, I only needed one. Just one bullet to do the deed I was about to commit.

After closing the drawer, I locked it and covered the revolver with my apron before hastily making my way out of the room and into my own. Locking the door behind me, I took a deep breath before pushing myself away from against the wooden panel and took a seat on my bed. Once more my body began to shake while I glanced down at the covered revolver in my hands.

_Just one shot_, I said inwardly. _Just one shot and I'll be free from this hell. _

I took a ragged breath as my nerves grew. Slowly, I began to unwrap the gun from my apron, revealing the thing that would end it all for me. I could feel my mouth dry and my heart seem as if it was pounding in my head. There were several ways for me to do this, all creating the same solution. While two would cause it to be instantaneous, only one would create less of a mess. Lifting the weapon to my head, I closed my eyes. Time almost seemed to slow down when my finger touched the trigger. I could feel hot tears stream down my face as I began to squeeze it gently. So close, but yet so far I thought to myself.

Almost like fate, terrible fate, a loud knock pulled me out of my darkest moment. Panicking, I rummaged around the room, trying to figure out where to hide the gun from whomever was on the other side of that door. Hiding it in my wardrobe, I rushed over towards the impatient knocking.

"Paula, what on earth happened?" Lord Cumberbatch questioned worriedly when he saw the state I was in, pushing me backward so he could close the door behind him, out lips instantly met in a heated kiss. Not caring, I gave into the passion, allowing him to take me into his arms, carrying me to my bed; placing me on the mattress, he followed in pursuit once his waistcoat and cravat were both removed and his shirt unbuttoned.

I knew this was wrong and so did he, but at this moment, it seemed that neither one of us cared. As my fingers glided gently across his chest, he let out a deep moan that almost sent me over the edge. I wanted this mouse more than anything else in this cruel world. He was my strength, my comfort, and my protector.

"I love you, Anthony," I whispered without missing a single beat. However, I was confused when he stopped, looking down at me blankly. "What?" I asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," he answered, "it's just… I haven't heard those four words before. It makes me wonder if Amelia ever truly loved me."

Shaking my head, I brushed my fingered across his cheek. "I love you, that's all that matters."

"Then marry me," he proposed. Completely shocked by what I had just heard, I sat up in a quick pace.

"What?"

"Marry me, Paula. I can free you from the torture you live day to day. Andrew told me what Margaret did and said, and I was appalled. She always thought that she ran this place, I have no idea why my wife ever hired her."

It took me a moment or so to really let what he said sink in before I dared speak again. "You mean…you…"

"Yes, darling," he answered, kissing me once more. "She will never bother you again. That wretched bitch is forever out of the picture. And soon, so shall Amelia. So what do you say? Will you be my wife?"

As tempting as it was, guilt suddenly hit me. As much as I wanted to be his wife, I didn't want to ruin the lives of others. Gabriela soon came to mind and as much as she loved me and I her, Lady Cumberbatch was her mother. I couldn't do this to the poor girl. Sighing deeply, I looked deep into his eyes.

"I…I can't," I answered hesitantly. Seeing the fire in his eyes burn out pained me beyond belief, "at least not now."

"Why on earth not, you said that you loved me."

"And I do, but I don't want to be the cause of chaos and hurt, especially not for your daughter. I beg you, for now at least, to accept my decision. When the time is right, I will give you my heart for all eternity."

For a moment, I watched as he thought it over and with a smile, he pulled me into his arms once more before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "All right," he accepted. "We shall wait."

Not having to utter another word, he leaned forward, catching my lips with his once more in a tender kiss. That passion I felt for him earlier revived once more as he kept me close. But all good things must come to an end when we pulled away; even still, he never released me from his embrace.

"So, how is your ankle today, my love, better I imagine?" Lord Cumberbatch questioned.

"It's fine," I answered simply. "Not as bad as it first was obviously, but it's tolerable."

"I'm pleased to that," he replied, his voice still gentle. Finally releasing me from his embrace, he turned to make his way from my bedroom. Before making his leave, he turned back to me and continued, "Though, I beg you not to work too hard for we don't want another incident like that again."

"I promise," I told him with such care in my tone.

"And please keep that promise," he requested. "I'll have a doctor call later and be sure you have not done worse."

Nodding in response, he smiled once more and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone once more to bask in the moment. I was thrilled, in fact ecstatic that he would want to leave his wife and be with me, but I knew trouble would soon approach because of who he is and what I am. I was always told that love has risks and sacrifices and that's what seemed to frighten me and keep me from telling him my real answer. Yes, I still feared ruining the trust I have built with Gabriela over these last five years would be ruined, but there was that part of me that would wish to believe that she would accept it if indeed I were to marry her father.

For the time being, I wished not to think about it as I went to lie back down on my bed. However, before doing so, I soon remembered Lord Cumberbatch's revolver that I still had hidden in the wardrobe. I needed to return it to its proper place before he realized it was missing. Question was how to do so without being caught by either Lord Cumberbatch, his wife, or any of the other staff. It seemed that for now, I was going to have to wait until my window of opportunity presented itself.

Hopefully sooner, rather than later…

* * *

I waited for what seemed like hours, pacing back and forth while I tried to come up with some decent plan to return the gun without being caught. When I finally did, I took a deep breath before emerging from my room. The long hallway seemed darker than usual even with my chamber stick in hand. My heart pounded wildly against my chest with each step I made towards the master bedroom. Hearing a creaking noise, I paused quickly; looking every direction I could and realized no one was around.

Knowing that I couldn't stall any longer, I moved more hastily, opening the door carefully just in case someone was inside. When seeing nobody, I rushed over to the desk, placing the weapon in its rightful place and ran out after shutting the drawer.

"Paula, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked as I was closing the door to the bedroom, turning around I saw Gabriela standing before me with such confusion. "Mummy and Daddy don't like it when anyone goes into their room without permission," she said as sternly as any five year old could be.

"I know, but your father told me to put something very important in his desk earlier and I forgot to do so." I knew lying was immoral, especially lying to a child, but I could not tell her why I was really in there for she would have went straight to her father and told him.

"Oh…"

"Was there something you wanted sweetheart?" I questioned as calmly as I could.

"It's time for my knitting lesson," she answered innocently as her eyes quickly lit up. Smiling softly, I held my hand out and as she took it, we headed downstairs to the sitting room.

Thankfully, never once did she tell her father of me being in his room and never once did she speak of it to me. I already had too many secrets up my sleeve and I did not want any of them, especially the thought of Lord Cumberbatch knowing the real reason of me peaking around his desk was because I wished to end my life and the misery I was in. But I knew that this would not be the end of the hell I lived, for soon more chaos would unfurl and I knew who it would be to release it.

* * *

_Review, please?_


End file.
